Anniversary Plans
by AuntJackie
Summary: Randy is annoyed when he thinks John has forgotten their 5 year anniversary. Little does he know John has a special something planned...CENTON, SLASH. Dedicated to TheBlackerTheBerry!


**A/N: Another promised one-shot to one of my fave and most loyal reviewers, TheBlackerTheBerry! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character, storyline from WWE! **

"What, John? What the fuck do you want now?" growled Randy into his cellphone as he strode towards his car.

"Just wanted to remind you to not forget Ally's ballet costume at the cleaners. Remember, she needs it for her performance this weekend."

Randy narrowed his eyes dangerously as he shifted the garment bag he held swung over his shoulders. "You reminded me about that damn costume like 20 times this morning alone, Cena, so how could I forget it? I just left the damn cleaners with it."

John laughed in his ear. "Well, good job, honey. Though, you could show a little more enthusiasm about our little girl playing star bumblebee..."

"John, you're on thin ice. Don't push it," replied Randy, his tone menacing.

"Excuse me? Does this sour attitude of yours this morning have anything to do with me?" asked John in a mocking tone.

Randy rolled his eyes and climbed into his car, hanging Alanna's costume on the hook in the backseat. His eyes scanned the number of shopping bags already scattered in the back of his car, the product of the list of errands John had left for him that morning before he'd left.

"Goodbye, John. I'll see you when I see you."

Randy ended the call without listening to any further response from John. He slid behind the wheel and took a deep breath, tossing the cellphone on the passenger side seat. The morning was not going as he'd expected in anyway. His and John's fifth anniversary should not have spent this way; him running a list of errands which made no sense to him and John oblivious to the fact it even was their anniversary and running around the city working on WWE appointments. Sure, it had been five years the men had been together romantically and little things often escaped them now. It wasn't like it had been when they first started dating and every moment had been celebrated; the memory of their first kiss, their first date, first time together, when they'd moved in, told their families, etc. They had now fallen into a comfortable state together and some things had started to slip by. However, an anniversary should not be one of the things slipping by, in Randy's opinion. As busy as he was, he had already gone out and purchased John's present weeks earlier.

A memory of the mahogany wall boxes he had commissioned to hold all of John's replica title belts flashed through his head but quickly disappeared at the sound of his cell phone ringing once more. Randy sighed and reached for it, not even bothering to check the caller id.

"What now, John?"

"I need another favor, baby,"

Randy closed his eyes in frustration, his jaw clenching tightly. "What?"

"Can you stop by the house? The contractor called and said an alarm had been tripped or something. He's not there since I have him looking at kitchen stuff today and I can't go since I'm still in this creative meeting and I'm just worried..."

"It's fine, John. I'll stop there before I head to the hotel," Randy cut off John's anxious rambling and ended the call once more. He turned on the car and headed for his and John's Tampa home turned into massive construction site instead of the hotel he and John had been calling home for the past couple of months.

Somewhere along the drive to the house, Randy's annoyance faded partly. He was still surprised John had forgotten their special day but reasoned that his always loving and attentive husband would make it up to him somehow. John was never one to let an occasion go by without showing his love and Randy knew it. He just had to have patience and wait for John's busy brain to slow and realize the date...if only he would hurry.

Randy parked the car at the driveway of his home, looking up at the large structure covered in scaffolding and tents. He rolled his eyes as he walked up the drive, annoyed his and John's simple renovation project had turned into something so massive that would keep them living in a hotel for almost 6 more months. Unlocking and pushing the wooden door open, Randy quickly walked to the alarm panel and frowned when saw no sign of a trip, despite what John said. He pressed the alarm code into the panel and reactivated the alarm, just to be sure and it beeped back at him in agreement. Randy's frown deepened but he shrugged and moved back from the alarm panel, not willing to spend any extra time in the house.

"I don't know what that contractor thinks happened but nothing is wrong," he mumbled. Quickly turning around, his frame collided with someone else's and Randy's hands came up to push at the intruder. His eyes quickly focused on the figure before him as it grasped his hands tightly. "John! What the hell are you doing?"

John stared back at him and laughed, releasing Randy's hands and pulling the younger man towards him. "Surprise!"

Randy stared at John as if he had grown another head. "What?"

"Happy anniversary, baby," John tugged Randy closer and kissed him gently. "Did you really think I forgot?"

Randy's surprise slowly dissipated and he lowered his eyes. "Kinda..."

John laughed and shook his head, his arms wrapped tightly around Randy's waist. "Baby, I could never forget our anniversary. It doesn't matter how busy we are and how crazy our lives are. On this day we slow down and celebrate our relationship because after all the hell we had to go through to finally be together and happy, we deserve one day to celebrate us."

Randy smiled and looked out the window to where his parked car was stationed. "Then what the hell was with the list of crazy errands, John? What was the point?"

John smiled mischievously. "The point was that you and me are going away for 4 days and now we can go away with peace of mind because you ran all our errands for us,"

"How great am I?" Randy rolled his eyes but smiled. "We're going away? How can we go away? We have to go to work..."

"No, we don't. I covered it with Vince. Punk's main eventing for me and Del Rio is for you so we're covered. We'll be missed, I'm sure, but we'll be back for Monday night and I don't want either of us to think of work until then, understood?" John replied sternly. He let go of Randy's hips to pull out two airplane tickets from his back pocket. "Get ready for fun and sun in the Bahamas, gorgeous."

Randy laughed and took the tickets from John's hands. "This is so great, baby. I can't wait."

"Airplane tickets are the modern gift for a 5 year anniversary so my only big decision was where to go..." John shrugged. "And I know you love to lay anywhere its sunny so..."

"I love it, Johnny. And I love you," answered Randy quickly, dropping a soft kiss on John's lips. "I got you wood,"

John's eyes widened and his lips curved into a smirk. His hand reached forward, brushing past the front of Randy's pants. "Did you now?"

Randy rolled his eyes once more and pulled back. "Gross, Cena. I meant I literally got you wood. I replaced all your wall boxes with your titles to new mahogany ones. They'll be delivered here in a couple of days and I figure they can go in your office. Wood is the traditional 5 year anniversary gift."

John smiled and nodded. "That's perfect, baby. I love it and I would've never thought of something like that."

"Well, I've always been the smart one," teased Randy. "Can we get out of here now? If we're leaving tonight, I have a lot of packing to do."

"No, you really don't. I won't be letting you wear much," replied John. He smiled and tugged Randy forward, looping his arms around his waist. "I happen to like you not wearing much,"

"Don't I know it?" Randy let his lips press against John's once more in a deeper kiss this time, eliciting a moan from his older lover.

John pulled away with a gasp, his eyes turning to look up the staircase. "You know, we're alone in our big house and the rooms are done and waiting to be re-christened...what do you say, Orton? A little sky rockets in flight, afternoon delight, anniversary style?"

Randy shook his head but a smile worked its way onto his face. "God, you're so corny, Cena."

John laughed and tugged Randy up the stairs to the second landing and their bedrooms. His laughter echoed through the empty house and the men soon burst into their bedroom, the room slightly darkened and cooler than the rest of the house due to the closed drapes. The men made quick work of their clothes and tumbled onto the bed together, their desire for each other almost overwhelming now.

Randy was soon enveloped in John's warm embrace.

"I've looked forward to this all day," the older man whispered, "I missed you so much today."

"Me, too," Randy instantly admitted. "I couldn't believe you had me running errands instead of spending it like this, in bed together." He reached for his lover, their arms winding around each other as they kissed, each man's lips seeking the warmth of the other. They moaned softly as the kisses deepened, becoming more demanding, more passionate. Their tongues teased and stroked, reacquainting each man with the familiar taste of his lover. One of John's hands tangled into Randy's short hair, while his other traveled over Randy's chest.

As his lover's fingers found one of Randy's bare nipples, a thumb teased it, and he moaned encouragingly. He gave a throaty groan as John's mouth began to move down his highly aroused body. Starting at his neck, John suckled and nipped downwards and then to the junction of Randy's shoulder and neck where he nipped hard enough to leave a small red mark among the tattoos.

Randy's hands weren't still, exploring John's body, caressing his lover's back and trying to pull the bigger man more solidly against him. John's lips and hands moved over Randy's chest, lavishing each of his nipples with sucking kisses. Randy felt them pebble as John's teeth pulled each into his mouth to suckle. Randy gasped encouragingly and arched upwards, his hands running through John's spiky hair.

Writhing as John continued his descent downwards Randy felt a warm tongue dip into the hollow of his navel. As he kissed and nipped, John's hand began to stroke Randy's leg, slowly moving up to his thigh. Randy unconsciously moved his legs open wider, allowing John further access to intimate flesh. He watched the look of desire that glinted in his lover's bright blue eyes and the look alone threatened to consume him.

Randy reached to pull John against him, feeling another hot rush of arousal at the sensation of skin meeting skin. Their groins were in full contact and the two men ground shamelessly against each other. The friction grew hotter as their breath came in short, warm pants against one another's skin.

"You feel so good, baby," John said, his voice low and husky.

Randy was unable to reply due to the hungry tongue that possessed his mouth as he was kissed hard. His hands were on John's tight, toned buttocks as he pressed him tighter against his groin. He gave a whine of disappointment as John moved but it became a low moan as his lover's strong, capable hands spread his legs further apart and John kissed the creases of Randy's thighs. As he nibbled at the vulnerable flesh, John's fingers brushed against Randy's sac and the younger man arched again as his balls were expertly rolled and squeezed.

Tossing his head back and forth, Randy muttered incoherently as he ached with pleasure from John's teasing and licking at his inner thighs. Slowly, John's head lowered to Randy's eagerly waiting shaft and he whimpered as his lover's tongue darted out to lick at it. His hips thrust upwards, needing more. In response John licked at the red, engorged head, lapping the precum.

As the process was repeated from inner thigh, up the solid flesh and to the head once more, Randy moaned helplessly. He had one had clutching the bedsheets underneath him while the other ran through John's hair, trying to hold him lightly instead of grabbing and thrusting as his body ached to do. He gave a cry of his lover's name as John took him in one swift, sure movement into the warmth of his mouth. Using his tongue and teeth in a way that always drove Randy to the brink of sweet insanity, John brought him to the edge over and over. Randy bucked and groaned, his head rolling from side to side as John continued the erotic torture. When Randy was finally teetering helplessly on the brink of his release, John sent him spiraling over by pressing the tip of his finger into his opening.

As his climax hit, Randy shook and quivered, sending his hot, salty release deep into his lover's mouth. He was dimly aware of John sucking insistently, swallowing greedily, and holding him in place. His lover worked his flesh until Randy had nothing left, and he slowly came back to his senses.

"My God, Johnny, that was amazing," Randy murmured as his lover nuzzled against his damp skin.

As John leaned over him to kiss softly, Randy he could see pleasure and satisfaction reflected in John's eyes. "Good. You deserve to feel amazing."

"Well, so do you. And...look at what I found," Randy whispered and gave a teasing smile as his hand closed around his lover's throbbing erection, eliciting a groan from John. "I want you inside me," he whispered huskily.

"Yes," John said, his voice low and husky.

Randy relinquished John's erection and stopped his strokes to wait as he pulled out a small tube of lube from their bedside table. Randy took it, squeezing a suitable amount into his palms. He rubbed his hands together to warm it slightly and took hold of John's erection. He gently coated the throbbing member, eliciting another soft groan from his mate.

John took back the tube and began to stretch Randy. With a soft sound of encouragement, Randy spread himself wide as one digit worked its way into his tight channel. John spent a moment stretching and manipulating before a second and third finger joined in the task. Despite his leaking, rigid erection, John was in no hurry, working Randy with a slow and steady rhythm. Randy caught the knowing smile from his lover as his previously spent member started to refill.

"I'm ready, Johnny. So ready," Randy said as John's fingers eased from his body.

Randy let his eyes lock with John's before their mouth met and mated once more. John moved between Randy's spread legs and aligned himself with the prepared opening, Randy wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. He could feel the tip of John's sex resting against his entrance and his eyes drifted closed as John moved forward, penetrating him in one swift move.

A shared moan echoed through the room. They remained motionless for a few seconds as John became fully immersed in Randy's body. Then they began to move slowly, in unison. Gradually, everything else seemed to melt away as they became lost in the scent, sound, sight and sensation of one another. John's hips began to speed up, and Randy kept pace, raising his hips to meet John's thrusts. Randy's hands caressed and stroked every piece of John's skin he could reach. He heard John groan through the sound of blood pounding in his ears as his nails dug into his lover's back.

"Close, Ran. So close, baby,"

Randy's head arched as John reached between them and grasped his erection, hard once more and pumped to a rhythm that mimicked his hips thrusting. John was merciless, thrusting and ramming against Randy's sweet spot. Randy felt his body tense, his breath coming in short, wet, open-mouthed pants. A strike to his prostrate coincided with John's thumb flicking over the sensitized head of his cock and he shouted his lover's name as he was sent over the edge. His body was racked with wave after wave of pleasure as he heard his own name shouted and his body was filled with his John's seed.

As Randy's legs fell limply from around John's waist, Randy welcomed the weight of his lover as the older man settled on top of him. Each man stroked the other as they came down from their shared high. Randy smiled as John buried his face in the junction of Randy's neck and shoulder. They lay together for a few moments, simply basking in their sated afterglow.

"I love you so much, Johnny," Randy whispered, his voice suddenly loud in the silence that had descended following their love making. "Thank you for 5 amazing years."

"I love you, too, baby," John replied. "And 5 years is nothing. Wait till you see what I have planned for the next 50."

Randy smiled and held onto John tightly. He couldn't wait.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
